It is now apparent that highly reactive electrophilic metabolites may be involved in the causation of certain chemically-induced pulmonary diseases. The present studies suggest that the endogenous nucleophilic tripeptide, glutathione (GSH), may combine with these toxic metabolites to form nontoxic, excretable conjugates. GSH may thereby play an important role in protecting the lung against potential injury by xenobiotics.